Lesson Learned
by Envytastic
Summary: Yami forgot Yuugi's birthday and Yuugi is not happy. Yami thinks of ways to make Yuugi forgive him, however, Yuugi has some different plans. Dominant uke Yuugi. YYxY One shot


**Main story warnings:** Very explicit lemon  
**Story rating:** M rated for reason above

**Chapter title:** Lesson Learned**  
Word count:** 5.007**  
Chapter:** 1/1**  
Chapter summary:** Yami forgot Yuugi's birthday. Yuugi is angry. Yami tries hard to make Yuugi forgive him but Yuugi has different plans.  
**Chapter warnings:** Dominant but still Uke Yuugi.  
**Pairings:** YamixYuugi  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Lesson Learned_

"I told you I was sorry!"

"Well sorry doesn't solve anything, now does it?"

Yami sighed exasperated as he looked at Yuugi's stubborn stature. He held his head high, chest pushed out and arms crossed over him. Yami was sure that if Yuugi stood like that for some more his back would start hurting.

"I got you a present." Yami retorted. Yuugi sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's not about the present, it's that you forgot about it."

Our beloved Yami here had forgotten Yuugi's birthday.

"Come on Yuugi! Cut me some slack! I had that essay for English class I had to write. You know how horrible I'm in that subject. Yuugi huffed, glaring up at Yami. "I had my midterms when it was your birthday, you didn't see me forgetting."

"Fine!" Yami sighed annoyed. "What do you want for your forgiveness? I know you've been eyeing that Black Magician figure for some time. I know it's costs quite some but I think I can manage."

Yuugi's eyes widened. His hands went from his chest to his hips. "So, now you think you can buy me out?" He asked in disbelieve. Yami bit his lips, he didn't mean it like that, it appears that everything he says will be used against him, one way or another.

"Y-Yuugi, I didn't mean it like that! I just want you to forgive me." Yuugi was not convinced, as he raised an eyebrow. Yami sighed. "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, aren't I?"

A nod was all that he got in response. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to the library if you're looking for me." He muttered. He still had to finish that damned essay about Moby Dick.

Yuugi just shrugged his shoulders as Yami grabbed his schoolbag and jacket. He then went into their shared bedroom in the dorm and closed the door shut, harshly. Yami winced before he opened the door to the hall and clicked it shut. How was he to concentrate on that goddamned essay if Yuugi was so angry at him?

Sure he forgot about the birthday, which was three days ago, but he got his Aibou a present the nay after…. He was being such a girl about it.

Yami sat down at one of the public computers the campus library had to offer. Apparantly he had such a hostile aura around him that the people using the computers on either side of him, hastened to save their works and closed the computers to get away.

He angrily punched on the keyboard, getting annoyed glares from the librarian and feared stares from the students. His fingers might've been typing, but his mind was elsewhere.

"_What do I have to do for Yuugi to forgive me?" _He thought as he continued typing. _"I can probably make him forget it by having steamy sex… the problem is, if I make a move on him, he will probably kick me in the balls."_

Yami thought hard about it, the Dark Magician figure was out of question. Yuugi was not happy when he wanted to 'buy' him out. He just wanted to make his Little One happy. His face contorted into a frown, as he continued typing.

"_What if… I prepared a hot oil scented bath, with a dinner afterwards… and maybe some lovemaking…?" _Yami made a sound of dissatisfaction. He would need to come with more in order for Yuugi to forgive him, the boy was as stubborn as a mule.

"_New Duel Monster booster packs? Ugh, he will probably think I'm buying his forgiveness again."_ The fingers never stopped typing. He tried thinking of more ideas to sway Yuugi into his arms again, but without success. _"I'm not getting sex for a while… I am?" _He mentally concluded. He let the matter drop for now and focused on his essay. He would just have to ask Jounouchi or Ryou, Yuugi's best friends how he could make Yuugi forgive him.

"Stupid birthday." He muttered. He had just finished up his essay. Yami saved it, uploaded it to his Dropbox for safekeeping and printed it out. He went over to the desk to put a staple through it. He still received annoyed looks from the librarian, but the old lady said nothing to him.

He stomped over to the campus and slid his stapled essay in the mailbox of the teacher that gave the assignment. His slid in quite hard, the mailbox was already chockfull, for today was the last day to hand it in.

Yami looked at the time on his phone, it was just a little pas seven p.m. Yuugi had probably already made dinner. Yami hoped that Yuugi had made some for him too.

He made his way back to their dorm and got in slowly. "Yuugi?" He called out cautiously. There was no response as Yami stepped into their small living space. He eyed the couch with distaste. The thing was barely good enough for sitting, let alone sleeping.

With a heavy heart he went to the kitchen. Fortunately, Yuugi was cruel enough to let him starve. There was rice with nikuyaki on the side. Yami happily dug in, knowing that Yuugi would never do something to his food, Again, the boy wasn't that cruel.

"Gochisousamadeshita." He said to no one in particular and washed the plate and the other dirty dishes, hoping this would soften Yuugi up. "Yuugi?" He called again. There still was no response. Either the boy had gone to bed really early to sleep the anger away, or he was at Jounouchi's or Ryou's, ranting their ears off about him.

It was eight p.m. when he was done eating and doing the dishes. "Better get a blanket and sleepwear before Yuugi gets home." He muttered out loud. He slowly opened the room to the bedroom, in case Yuugi was there and proceeded in. The bed was still made and the lights were out.

BANG

Yami gasped and flinched as the door suddenly closed shut. He slowly turned his head and saw that Yuugi was behind the door. The smile on his Aibou's face unsettled him.

"Welcome home Yami." He said sweetly. A little too sweet.

Yami gulped. "H-hello Aibou, I thought you had gone out." Yami stuttered slightly. Yuugi stepped forward, shaking his head. "Yes, I had indeed. But returned before you had come back." Yami stepped back as Yuugi approached.

"So my dear Yami, did you enjoy your meal?" He asked, still with that sugar-sweet-gives-you-cavities-voice of his.

"Y-yeah, it was delicious. You have outdone yourself Aibou." Damn it, he stuttered again. What was Yuugi planning anyway? There was no way he had already forgiven Yami. When Yami had accidently broken the boy's favorite mug, he had sulked for twee weeks.

"Good." That was all Yami got, as the boy still stepped forward with a seemingly innocent smile on his face. Yami's legs hit the footboard of the bed and fell backwards, flailing his arms a little. Yuugi giggled innocently, hiding his mouth with his hands.

"You are so funny." He smiled genuinely. This calmed Yami down a little. Yuugi sighed and sat on the edge of their shared bed. "I talked with Jounouchi on the phone today, after you left… and he was right. I am overreacting." He then looked at the softened wine red eyes of his lover.

"No Yuugi, you had every right to. I shouldn't have neglected you for that essay." Yami said, sitting up and rubbing Yuugi's back. Yuugi smiled at him and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. "How about I give you a massage? I know you're always hunched over when you use the computer." Yuugi offered.

Yami felt the ache in his back. "I would love that Yuugi." He kissed the smaller. Yuugi moved to the back of Yami and lifted up the shirt of the older one. Yami lifted his arms to assist Yuugi take of his shirt. The article of clothing was discarded into a random corner of the room.

Yuugi squirted some massage oil into the palm of his hands and started rubbing the shoulders of his lover, working on the knots the essay had caused. "So were you able to finish it?" Yuugi asked, working on one very tight knot. Yami moved his head so Yuugi had more access. "Yeah, I did. I didn't have time to reread though…." He answered, moaning at the good feeling.

He was so caught up in the relaxing touches, that he never noticed his arms being pulled back and cold metal encircling his wrist, until he heard a click. Yami's attention snapped back and he looked over his shoulder to see that Yuugi had that mischievous smile back on his lips.

"Something wrong? Yami dear?" And there was the sugar sweet voice. "Y-Yuugi, why are my hands cuffed together?" He asked, jerking at his hands for emphasis. "Why that is so you won't escape your punishment of course." Yuugi smiled sweetly. Yami watched on in horror.

"W-what p-p-punishment?" Great, his stuttering got worse. "Why, the punishment for forgetting my birthday of course." Yami gulped again as Yuugi started undoing the bindings of his pants. Yami kicked with his legs a little to rebel against the punishment.

The rebellion was stopped as Yuugi started stroking Yami's flaccid penis. He immediately relaxed as Yuugi touched the right places. Yuugi smirked and proceeded pulling down the trousers with one arm and continuing to rub the pride of his boyfriend.

Yami groaned softly as he hardened, not noticing the pants leaving his legs. Those along with his boxers were also discarded into the room, leaving Yami bare and vulnerable.

Yuugi left Yami's now rock hard member and also tied Yami's feet together. Yami slammed his head into the mattress. _"Damn I'm weak." _He thought as he caught up with what Yuugi had done. The smaller just had to touch him and his intelligence was reduced to that one of a goldfish.

"You see dear Yami… I tried calling Ryou to talk to him, but Bakura answered the phone. He refused giving it to Ryou, unless I told him what I was going to talk about. So, he gave me some tips." Yuugi said, straddling Yami's naked form and grabbing his arms. He pushed them down and tied them to the headboard, so Yami had even more little movement.

"He gave me some good tips, on how to make you pay." Yuugi walked over to his feet, holding them down. "It is not something I would usually do, but I thought I might give it a shot." He explained as he bound Yami's feet to the footboard.

Yami was speechless. Was this the day that his little partner was going to take him? He didn't know if he would like that. Yami liked to be in control.

"Now say 'aaah'." Yuugi said, holding a cloth ready. Yami shook his head vigorously and looked away. Yuugi pouted and straddled him again. "Yami, don't make your punishment worse." Yuugi asked sweetly. Still Yami did not open his mouth. Yuugi sighed and rolled his eyes. His ground his clothed groin into Yami's already sensitive.

Yami bit down on his lowerlip harshly to not moan. Yuugi smirked and did it again. A throaty gasp escaped his lips, still his mouth did not open. Yuugi pouted this time. He scooted a little lower and took the penis into his mouth. Yami moaned through his throat, refusing to let Yuugi put the gag on him.

However, Yuugi had an evil plan in his mind. He moved till only the head was in his mouth and bit down. Yuugi hadn't meant to bite so hard, but he must've bitten quite hard because Yami shot up and screamed. Yuugi lunged forward and forced the gag into Yami's mouth. He tied the cloth on the back of his head blindly.

"I warned you, you brought it upon yourself Yami." His voice was laced with a little bit of guilt.

"Now!" Yuugi clapped once with his hands and looked at his work with satisfaction. His lower was bound by hands and feet and the gag was secured around his head. There was only one thing wrong with the picture. Yami's arousal had gone.

Deciding to make it up, he went over to the limp limb and started stroking it slowly. Yami groaned again through the gag. He was a little angry at Yuugi, the boy knew he did not like being helpless, but damn those touches of him were magical.

Yuugi engulfed it into his mouth again after the penis had hardened again. Yami's posture went slightly rigid. Yuugi released him and looked at him with his lower lip jutted out. "I'm not going to do it again you know." He said before going down on Yami again. Yami relaxed slightly and let Yuugi's tongue work its magic.

A couple more groan escaped Yami's throat as Yuugi swirled his tongue around his whole length. Yuugi moaned, licking up a vein of Yami's member. He then used the underside of his tongue to swipe against the frenulum, a super sensitive spot under the head of the penis.

Yami groaned again through the gag and trashed his head from side to side. When had Yuugi gotten so good at this?! He felt his release coming and called out to the boy, it coming out muffled. Yuugi understood and stopped his bobbing. Yami released and Yuugi caught it all, swallowing all that Yami offered him.

He then released it with a plop and smacked with his tongue a couple times. "Don't think this is your punishment Yami, this was only to say sorry for biting you earlier." Yuugi said, grabbing the limp member and tugging on it a little. He leaned down and blew on the wetted skin. A delightful shiver ran through Yami's body as the air made contact with his ultra-sensitive flesh. He was hard for the third time this night. A hard but smooth texture touched Yami next. It felt weirder but good nonetheless. He tried his best to look down and saw that Yuugi was using the flat side of his front teeth to run over his penis.

He groaned and let his head fell back unto the mattress. But what exactly did Yuugi mean by this not being the punishment, what was the punishment exactly?

Yuugi left his member and went over to a bag Yami hadn't noticed before. Yuugi pounced him the moment he walked into the room so he did not have the time to look around. Yami counted all things that Yuugi could produce from the bag. He was slightly disappointed when he came with only bubblegum.

"It's not that I dislike your semen, it just gives me bad breath." Yuugi said, popping one gum into his mouth. Yami watched on confused as his boyfriend just sat on the edge of the bed, chewing bubblegum. Yuugi blew it into a bubble and looked at Yami, mischief in his eyes. The bubble popped and Yuugi took the gum out of his mouth, putting the chewed glob on the nightstand.

"Now where was I?" He said, engulfing Yami's mouth again. A gasp left Yami as the mint seeped into his skin. The tingling feeling transferred from Yuugi's tongue to him and god did it feel delicious. Where in the world had Yuugi gotten these ideas from? More shivers ran down Yami's spine. He tried bucking up but was held down by Yuugi. The smaller boy, never broke eye contact, which made it all even sexier. Was this Yuugi's punishment? To make him come so many times to exhaust him? That wasn't quite a punishment in Yami's eyes.

Yuugi left the penis and went even lower to Yami's neglected testicles. He took one sac into his mouth and started sucking on his softly. That was the last straw. Yami screamed to warn Yuugi again. He closed his eyes to wait for his ejaculation, only to feel a prodding between his testicles and anus.

His eyes shot up and he tried looking down again, seeing Yuugi grinning impishly. "Your punishment has begun my dear Yami." He grinned. What in the world had Yuugi done?! He was sure he was going to cum!

Yuugi went over to the bag again and rummaged around a little. An 'aha!' alerted Yami that Yuugi had found what he was looking for. Yuugi straddled Yami's legs and slid the metal object over the penis of his lover. Yami watched with wide eyes at his Little One, his face horrorstricken. "Be happy I didn't get you a cockcage." Yuugi smirked. Yami gulped, he should never make Yuugi angry at him, ever again.

"There!" Yuugi smiled happily at the now complete picture. The limbs bound, gag and erection. They were all present. Even as a bonus, a layer of sweat covered Yami's delectable skin. Yuugi pondered if he should take a picture, but decided against it. Sometimes people would grab his phone without asking and look at everything. Yami wouldn't appreciate it.

The smaller one started undressing, taking off his shirt first, throwing it away, unneeded. His pants, he slid down while swaying his hips in front of Yami. He could hear the panting get even faster. The last piece of garment he left on. Which so happened to be a lacy thong. Yuugi wasn't a fan of them, but he knew Yami would enjoy it, even though the latter would never admit it.

Yuugi lied down on top of Yami, rubbing himself against him as he just lied there and stared at Yami. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked with smirk. Yami tried to say something but the gag obstructed him.

"Because I surely am." The smirk widened. Yami didn't know Yuugi was even capable of smirking. His smiles were cute damn it, not evil!

Yuugi leaned over to kiss the nose of Yami and sat up, making sure to ground over the constricted member for delicious friction. Yami groaned more as Yuugi came into contact with his nether regions. He walked over to the bag again and took out something.

Yami's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he recognized what Yuugi had produced. "Bakura told me to get it." Yuugi smiled evilly. He walked back over to the defenseless Yami, swaying his hips with every step. "Since you're still a virgin in that area, I decided to spare you and got the smallest one they got.

Yuugi laid the object down where Yami could see it in plain sight and picked up the bottle with the liquid he used as massage oil earlier. It was one of those new durex massage oil and lube bottles he saw commercials of. Yuugi coated a couple fingers and walked back to Yami.

Yami might've accepted the other things, but this one was crossing the border. He struggled in his binds but to no avail. Yuugi easily overpowered him in his bound state and spread open his legs as much as the ropes would allow.

He teasingly circled his pointer finger around the protruding ring of muscles before pushing it in. It did not hurt at all, since Yuugi's fingers were slick, but it felt so weird. Yuugi started pumping it in and out. Yami eventually relaxed. It wasn't that bad actually. A second finger prodded his tight ring before invading as well. Still it did not hurt. Yuugi continued preparing Yami like the other had done dozens of time to him. With the insertion of the third finger, Yami did feel a small sting of pain. But it faded quickly.

Yuugi splayed his fingers to stretch Yami as much as possible. Yuugi himself didn't need preparing anymore but Yami had never really had anal before. After a couple moans escaping Yami's mouth, Yuugi was satisfied and retracted his fingers.

He walked back to the head of the bed and picked up the butt plug he had bought today. Yami gulped, this was actually happening. Yuugi was actually dominating him. But, wouldn't it be hard to top with that thing shoved up Yami's ass?

Yuugi coated it in the slick substance and rolled Yami over as much as he could. The ropes weren't so long so Yami had turned only about three quarters. He held him down by pressing his elbow on the small of his back. With one hand he spread the buttocks and with the other he slowly prodded at the ring of muscles. Yami squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the impending pain.

He could feel his muscles being pushed open as Yuugi slowly slid it inside. It went in quite easily since Yuugi had used a generous amount of lube, but still it hurt a bit. Yami felt his insides being stretched more than Yuugi's fingers had done. Suddenly his muscles tightened again, still there was something in the way. Yami figured that Yuugi had gotten it inside all the way. He could feel the handle against his buttocks, it was a bit annoying to be honest. His mind screamed at him that there was something there that didn't belong.

A thought came to him. Was this was Yuugi was feeling every time they made love? He relaxed slightly, his mind deciding to get used to it, since pushing it out didn't work. Yuugi turned him around, kissing the head of his penis once. "Did I hurt you?" He asked. Even though Yuugi was trying his best to hide it, the worry was still evident in his voice. Yami shook his head. He would let Yuugi have all the fun for once.

Yuugi smiled at the confirmation and stood up. "I forgot to mention that it comes with a little surprise." He went over to the head of the bed and stuck his hand under the pillow. A whizzing noise was heard and Yami's body started squirming. The butt plug had a vibration functions. Yami moaned and groaned continuously as the vibrations stimulated his prostrate.

Yuugi smiled and straddled Yami's waist, licking and nipping at his chest. "I thought you'd like it." He murmured, sucking on a nipple. Yami's body convulsed at the double attack. It was feeling good. Too good. He screamed through the gag, wanting release so, so much. That damned ring!

Yami screamed Yuugi's name through the cloth, but Yuugi paid him no mind as he worked on hardening those nipples. He released the one in his mouth and switched over to the neglected one, swirling his tongue around it. With his other hand, he pinched the still wet one with his fingers for more stimulation.

Yami's head fell back in lack of energy. He was beginning to understand why this was a punishment. A damned pleasuring one indeed. He sighed as Yuugi released both nipples and moved up to sit on Yami's chest. "You're not the only one getting something out of this you know." Yuugi said seductively. Yami could see that Yuugi was turned on as well, the bulge evident through the lacy thong.

Yuugi took it out and started touching himself in front of Yami, moaning as he pleasured himself. Watching Yuugi stroke himself was incredibly sexy in Yami's eyes. He hated being bounded, he wanted to touch his Aibou too!

Yuugi started stroking harder and harder until he came on Yami's face. The crimson eyed man had closed his eyes as spurt after spurt of hot white liquid landed on his face and on the mattress. He opened his eyes slowly when he heard Yuugi chuckle.

"Semen suits you Yami." He said with a smile. If Yami could move his lips, he would have scowled. Yuugi moved up and licked Yami's face clean. He licked from his cheek to the ear, giving the lobe a nibble and licking the shell before whispering in his ear.

"Here is where the real fun starts."

Yuugi pulled back and went back to the upright member of Yami. It had gotten pink with need. Yuugi tapped it a couple times before swallowing it again. This time however, he was done quite quickly. He completely took of the black lace thongs and steadied himself above it. He looked at Yami with a smirk. Seeing Yami's glazed over eyes and heaving chest, he slammed down and was imbedded to the hilt immediately.

Again the panting got heavier as Yuugi didn't wait and started riding him. Yuugi moaned himself, hitting his own prostate every time. One of his hands moved up to one of his pink nipples and the other went to his own penis, stroking him.

This triple attack was too much for Yami. The vibrating, the riding and Yuugi pleasure himself in front of him. His groans were coming more like growls. His head trashed from side to side, his hips bucking up to meet Yuugi, dying for release. The sounds of meat on meat sounded like music to Yuugi's ears.

Yuugi started thrusting himself down harder and faster, feeling his end approaching quite quickly. He usually lasted longer, but seeing Yami in a state like this, was such a turn on for him. "Yami!" He screamed, releasing over the chest of his lover and over his own hand.

Yuugi panted, sitting still with Yami still inside of him. Yami of course was still panting as his pleasure was still going on. "Have you learned your lesson?" Yuugi asked in between pants. Yami nodded vigorously.

"Good." Yuugi smiled and stood up, allowing Yami to slip out of him. He slipped the ring from the swollen member and gave it a few harsh tugs. With a muffled scream of Yuugi's name, Yami came. And he came hard. Yuugi watched astonished for this was Yami's biggest load yet.

Yuugi scooped some of the release from Yami's stomach with his finger and licked it off, looking seductively at Yami as he did so. Hey, he was going to milk this moment for all it was worth, Yami wouldn't let him dominate again so soon.

Finally Yuugi grabbed the remote and turned off the vibrations, slowly pulling out the plug. It went out quite easily for Yami's body was mush after such pleasure. It was as if the man had turned into a puddle of goo.

"You okay love?" Yuugi asked, untying the gag. Yami smacked a couple of times with his tongue, in hopes to wet his mouth. All his saliva had been absorbed by that gag.

"Yeah." His voice was a little hoarse. Yuugi didn't know if it was because of the dry mouth or all the screaming Yami did.

"A-are you… angry?" He asked slightly timidly. Yami couldn't believe this was the same Yuugi as a couple moments ago. He smiled slightly. "No, I'm not… I'm sorry I forgot your birthday Yuugi, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Yami asked, his eyes full of love.

"I have forgiven you for the most part, there is only one thing you have to do to get my full forgiveness." Yuugi said with a smile. Yami could not decide if that really was an evil twinkle in Yuugi's eye or not.

"That is?" Yami asked, too tired to argue against his Aibou at the moment.

"You get me that Black Magician figure and I will be completely satisfied." Yuugi smirked.

"Done."

Yuugi leaned down to capture Yami's lips into a kiss.

"Yuugi… do you have fun when making love?" Yami asked a little unsure. Yuugi found this cute, Yami was always so confident in everything. To be a little self-conscious in his lovemaking was just adorable to Yuugi.

"I do Yami. I know that the first time feels really weird but I like it." He said kissing the tip of Yami's nose. Yami smiled at his little lover. Yuugi got up and put on his bathrobe, about to walk out of the room.

"Y-Yuugi wait! Untie me first!" Yami called out. Yuugi stood by the door and smirked at him. "Sorry Yami, I still have to finish the economy assignment I got from the teacher." Yuugi left before Yami could say anything else.

"Yuugi!" Yami called, tugging weakly at the binds. "Oh what the hell." He muttered. He was too tired to struggle, when it was all in vain anyways. He closed his eyes and sleep overtook him quite quickly.

The following morning found Yami and Yuugi sleeping in their bed together. Yuugi had undone the bindings and had pulled a blanket over them. They were still unclothed too.

Yami groaned as the alarm clock of his cellphone went off. He did not have a chance to turn it off since Yuugi immediately pounced on him and didn't untie him when he went to sleep. He sat up, a dull aching on his lower back. He ignored it and put on his robe, before walking to the kitchen. Might as well cook some breakfast for him and Yuugi.

As he put the kettle to boil water, he decided to check his phone for missed calls, new messages and new emails.

He had a few messages from his friends and one new email. He opened it with anticipation since it was from his English teacher. His assignment was on the top of the pile so his was checked first.

_Dear Yami,_

_I will have to inform you that you have failed the assignment. The first part of your essay was excellent. The last part however, wasn't. You will have another chance to hand in a revised version next Friday. A tip, please exclude your… ahem… personal problems._

_Uchiana Aida  
Teacher English  
Domino University_

Yami started with his mouth agape at the email. Just exactly what had he written on that essay?! He started thinking back to yesterday. When he was typing the last part of it, he was in the library, thinking of ways to make Yuugi forgive him.

He had typed up everything he had thought when typing his essay!

"Shit."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author Notes:**

I wrote this, because I had become really upset over what a friend did at school. It wasn't something too bad, it was just a picture taking from such an angle that it looked like I was kissing someone.

Was it any other person, I wouldn't have minded so much. But the person was a good friend of someone I detest. The department of the school I'm studying in is also the biggest gossip in the school so I didn't want it to be distributed. Before he showed me the picture, he send it into a whatsapp group, so the picture was downloaded into the phone of the people in that group. That was what made me really upset. He was really sorry afterwards, but I still haven't really forgiven him. (No I will not dominate him like in the story xD)

So when riding the train back home, one of my best friends tried to comfort me. I told him I was going to write the smuttiest puzzleshipping fic I could think of to make myself feel better. Well, here it is. I did some research for this. On my parents' computer no less!

God bless incognito modus!


End file.
